<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six Sick by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897192">Six Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - no war, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Common Cold, Everyone lives, F/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris is sick as an Instructor, so she tries to hide it. The story is better than the description, I promise!<br/>Over 3000 words<br/>My first fan fiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four | Tobias Eaton &amp; Tris Prior, Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer- All characters (apart from my OC’s) are owned by Veronica Roth, as well as the setting </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tris woke up to her boyfriend, Four, shaking her shoulder. As she slowly gained consciousness, she realised that Four was talking to her.</p><p>“Tris, babe,” he started, “ We need to get ready now. The first initiate will jump in about 30 minutes and you know that one of us has to be the first one they see.”</p><p>This made Tris start to panic, and she sat up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. As she did this, she realised that she had caught the cold that had been circulating through Dauntless- her nose felt as if it had been stuffed with cement, yet it still ran, she felt as if she needed to sneeze constantly, and she could feel the beginnings of a cough in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>She had to push through, though, for the initiates. She got dressed in her normal black attire, and put on the special blue wristband that she and Four wore to signify that they trained the Transfers, and to make it easier for the transfers to find their way back to either her or Four. She tied her blonde hair back in a messy but practical ponytail, and then made her way to the net which the initiates jumped into, holding Four’s hand the whole way. When they got there, Tris kissed Four, while she could.</p><p>You see, Tris and Lauren (who trained the Dauntless-born initiates) had made a bet. If the Transfers guessed that Tris and Four were together, Lauren got Tris’ Dauntless Cake for a week, and vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>The first initiate made their presence known, screaming all the way down.</p><p>‘Not as brave as I was, then’ Tris thought.</p><p>Four ran towards them, asking their name (which was Amy) and shouting it out, as she was the first jumper. Amy then came over to where Tris, Lauren and Max were standing, and striked up conversation. At that moment, the tickle in her nose intensified. She turned away, covered her nose and mouth with two cupped hands.</p><p>“Eh- Atchtishioo!” She sneezed.</p><p>This caught the attention of both Lauren and Amy, drawing them out of their conversation. Max didn’t really care, but that showed she was doing an alright job of concealing her illness. Max was all over people if they looked really unwell.</p><p>“Bless you!” Amy said. At that point, Tris realised that Amy’s former faction was Abegnation. It would take a while for those traits to disappear, and that’s if she’s not Divergent.</p><p> </p><p>Lauren looked at Tris with concern in her eyes, and then asked</p><p>“Are you alright Six? You haven’t caught that cold that’s going around, have you? You know you’ve got a weak immune system!”</p><p>Tris internally groaned- she really needed to step up her game in hiding how unwell she felt if someone was already accusing her of being sick.</p><p>“Lauren, it was one sneeze! One!” She replies defensively, “And for the record, I’m in perfect health!”</p><p>There was a slight tinge of congestion in her voice at the end, disproving her claim, but Lauren didn’t say anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>Once all the initiates had jumped, it was time for introductions.</p><p>“Hey Initiates!” Tris started, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her water, playing it off as just having shouted earlier, even though she hadn’t</p><p>“ Dauntless Borns, you already know that your instructors are...”</p><p>She trailed off, stifling a sneeze into her sleeve and re-clearing her throat</p><p>“Sorry about that, everyone! As I was saying, Dauntless-born instructors are Lauren and Max! Dauntless-born initiates, go line up behind them. Transfers, I will be one of your instructors. My name is Six, and if you look behind you, you will see Four, who is wearing the same wristband I am,” Tris showed the transfers her wristband</p><p>“Now we will be giving you the tour, so follow me!”</p><p>As she said that, she jumped off the table and landed next to Four.</p><p> </p><p>They all set off on the tour, and Tris muffled multiple chesty coughs into her sleeve. She was hyper-aware of the fact that, not only was Four right next to her, but everyone was watching them. She sniffled quietly into her sleeve, grimacing at the gurgling sound it made and the pain it caused in her throat. When she looked over to Four, concern and worry laced his handsome masculine features. He was obviously realising the state of her health right now.</p><p>They showed the transfers to the bathroom, at which point many decided they needed to go, so a 5-minutes potty break was agreed on. Four used this chance to speak to Tris in private.</p><p> </p><p>“Tris, babe,” he said in a quiet voice, “You’re really bad at lying, do you know that? I know you’ve caught that horrible cold, it’s obvious from the way you’re holding yourself. Why don’t you want any help?”</p><p>Tris admitted defeat. Four always knew exactly what was wrong with her at any given time- it was one of the finer points of their relationship.</p><p>“Ye.. Yeah,” She started, her voice thick with the need to sneeze, “Atchtishioo! Atchtishioo!”</p><p>“Bless you babe,” Four whispered</p><p>“Thanks. Anyway, I think I might have caught the cold that’s going around. I hid it because I didn’t want you to worry about me and I didn’t... want the initiates to think I am weak.”</p><p>Four recognised that Tris was getting worked up, so he quickly checked to see if anyone else was there before pulling her into a hug. A few seconds passed, with Tris content in Tobias’ warm arms. Before too long, Tris felt the need to sneeze build up. She tried to pull back from her boyfriend’s embrace, but he wouldn’t loosen his arms. As much as she hated it, she had no other option, so she buried her nose into his shoulder and prayed that no snot got on his shirt.</p><p>“Eh-Atchtishmph! Atchimph! Atchtishumtph!” Tris sneezed</p><p> </p><p>With her cheeks burning, she whispered “ I’m so sorry Tobias,” punctuating the end with a gurgly sniffle.</p><p>“Hey,” he said reassuringly, “It’s fine, it’s not your fault. If anything, it’s my own fault because I felt you try to turn away but I didn’t let you.”</p><p>He pulled back, putting his hands on my shoulders.</p><p>“You know...” he begins to suggest, cautiously, “I know a few things about hiding being under the weather. Do you want me to give you a few pointers whilst the initiates get changed?”</p><p>“Would you?” She replies</p><p>“Well, would I have asked if I couldn’t do it?” He joked, bopping Tris on the nose,which made her turn away and sneeze again</p><p>“Atchtishioo! Atchtishioo!”</p><p>“Bless you! Your nose is really sensitive today, isn’t it?” Tobias exclaimed quietly, surprised that such little motions could send her off into sneezing</p><p>“Yeah,” Tris confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>They collected the initiates from the bathroom and took them to the shared dormitory, where they had 20 minutes to choose a bunk, get changed and get acquainted with everyone. Four closed (and bolted) the door, looked around, and rushed over to where Tris was leaning against the stone wall, muffling coughs into her hands, her body shaking with each one. He sighed, sad that Tris forced herself to work in this condition, and started patting her back, whispering comfortingly. He wanted to take as much pain away from her as possible. After about 30 seconds, Tris managed to take slow sips of her water, nipping the coughing fit in the bud.</p><p>“Sorry,” Tris apologised hoarsely and congestedly</p><p>“It’s ok,” Four reassured, “ So, my first tip is to try to talk as little as possible, let me do all the major speeches. Obviously answer any questions directed at you, but answer them with as short a phrase you can, without seeming rude. If people do catch you out, it’s best to come clean, no matter the cost of doing so. Ok?”</p><p>Tris nodded in response to both statements. The advice continued on for another ten minutes, including pointers such as going to the bathroom to blow her nose, standing tall and with correct posture, and staying hydrated.Soon enough, she had to use these tips, as the initiates were ready to burn their clothes in the fire pit. Tris watched as they threw all their old clothes into the pit, but the smoke made her need to cough again. She was in the next room, but her throat was really irritable. So, she found herself in the same position as she was 30 minutes earlier, but this time with initiates watching her and no Tobias to help her out. Whilst she was coughing, an initiate named Lola came in front of Tris, and asked</p><p>“ Is there anything I can do to help you?”</p><p>Tris knew she couldn’t speak, so she pointed into the next room and put 4 fingers up, hoping Lola would know what she meant.</p><p>“You want me to get Four?” She asked, seeking confirmation.</p><p>Tris nodded her head. She heard Lola shout for an initiate to get Four, and start cautiously patting her back.</p><p> </p><p>Four felt someone tugging his arm, and turned around to deal with the pest. Although, the moment he saw the amount of worry and concern in his eyes, he asked</p><p>“Jax, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s Six, Four. She’s coughing so hard she can barely breathe!” Jax exclaimed, panic-stricken.</p><p>“Everybody step away from the fire! Talk to each other until I get back!” Four shouted, sprinting out of the room to help Tris. The smoke must have made her cold worse. He told Lola to get out of the way, and then took over patting her back and comforting her, and waited for a gap in the coughing to give her her water.</p><p>“Initiates, this is why we must always make sure we have someone we know nearby. You never know what might happen. And you can’t always count on an Amity or Abnegation to help you out.” Four told the Transfers, turning it into a lesson.</p><p>Then, Four went back into the room and told the initiates to all finish up putting their clothes into the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Tris felt really embarrassed, she felt a blush rising on her cheeks. She and Four dismissed all the initiates for lunch: training continued afterwards. They would start on fighting with the punching bags.</p><p>“Do you want to eat?” Tobias asked, slowly walking towards Tris</p><p>“No, all I wanna do is lay down and sleep,” Tris replied in a congested, hoarse and whiny voice, wincing because talking felt like knives tearing at her throat.</p><p>“Ok,” Tobias replied, “ Let’s go to our apartment, then, yeah babe?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tris replied, “Can you carry me? I don’t think I can walk up all those stairs...”</p><p>“Sure,” Tobias said, pulling his sick girlfriend into a bridal carrying position.</p><p> </p><p>They were halfway up the stairs when Tris needed to sneeze again. She tugged at Tobias’ shirt - as a way of letting him know- before nuzzling into his chest, preparing to sneeze.</p><p>“Eh- Atchtishumth! Atchtishhumtph! Eh- Eh- “</p><p>The last sneeze was stuck, hovering in her nose annoyingly.</p><p>“Tris, are you ok?” Tobias asked, noticing her lack of apology and still hitching breaths.</p><p>“Sn- sneeze stu... stuck” Tris stuttered out, her voice filled with the desperation, the need, for her to sneeze.</p><p>Tobias realised what was going on, and he rubbed her twitching nose with his finger, causing her to duck back into his shirt to release two more sneezes</p><p>“Atchimpth! Atchumtph!”</p><p>“Ugh, sorry Tobias,” Tris whispered, sniffling into his chest. It was obvious that her nose was stuffed up.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologise,” Tobias said in a soft, reassuring tone, “Bless you.”</p><p>“Thanks”</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the apartment, Tris jumped out of Tobias’ arms and ran to the bedroom. When Tobias came in, he laughed at what he saw: Tris tucked under so many blankets up to her shoulders, her hair adorably messy, her nose pink.</p><p>“Atchtishioo! Atchtishioo! Atchtishioo!” Tris suddenly sneezed into cupped hands.</p><p>“Bless you, babe” Four said</p><p>“Thanks. Have we got any tissues up here?” Tris asked, covering the bottom of her nose with her hand.</p><p>“Um... I don’t think so, but Zeke should have some left over from when he was sick. I’ll go get them for you,” Four said and ran out of the room.</p><p>Which left Tris stuck.</p><p> </p><p>Four ran down a flight of stairs to get to Zeke and Uriah’s apartment. He hoped he wouldn’t ask too much, but that was never going to happen- Zeke was so curious about everything that he could pass as an Erudite. Four knocked three times on the door, and Uriah opened it.</p><p>“Hey dude, what’s up?” Uriah asked Four.</p><p>“Hey Uriah, have you guys got any leftover tissues from when Zeke had that cold?” Four asked .</p><p>“Yeah, we have around 2 boxes left. Wanna come in while I find one?” Uriah said.</p><p>“Yeah. Try and be quick though, I only have 45 minutes until training and Tris wants to have a nap,” Tobias said</p><p>Four walked in and sat at the table across from Zeke, who looked a lot better but was still coughing every now and then.</p><p>“Hey Four, what brings you here today?” Zeke asks</p><p>“Needed some tissues to be honest,” Tobias replied</p><p>“Why?” Zeke asked</p><p>“Tris caught that cold that’s been going around but she’s still training the Transfers, so I’m forcing her to take a nap,” Four explained</p><p>“Tell her to get well soon from me,”</p><p> </p><p>Uriah gave Four the tissues and Four went back up to the apartment, put the box of tissues on the bedside table, and gave one to Tris. She used it to wipe off her hand, then she took another to blow her nose with, blushing while she did so. She cringed at the disgusting shade of the snot, and threw the used tissues into the bin that had been strategically placed by her bedside.</p><p>“Zeke and Uriah told you to get well soon, by the way,” Tobias said</p><p>“You told them! Really!” Tris shouted, and then regretted it a second later because of the amount it hurt her throat.</p><p>“I told them, but only because that was the only way they were going to give me the tissues,” Tobias said</p><p>Tris was about to answer, but instead she fell asleep.</p><p>Tris woke up to a ferocious tickle in her nostrils, so bad that she sneezed before having a chance to bring her hands up to cover her face. This meant that she sneezed into the pillow.</p><p>“Bless you, babe. Let’s go down to the pit before we’re late, shall we?” Tobias said</p><p>They walked to the pit, Four wrapping his arm around Tris’ waist as if worried that she might crumble apart. He removed his arm as they walked into the pit because he knew that some initiates would already be there. By some, he meant all.</p><p>“Initiates, we are beginning your training today by teaching you how to punch. Today we are using the punching bags but soon we will be training you to fight each other. Choose a bag and show us what you already know!” Tris explained enthusiastically, her voice getting slightly congested and hoarse at the end, but she hoped no-one noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, someone did notice. When the rest of the initiates ran to the punching bags, Amy walked over to Tris and Four. She seemed concerned, as if worried about something. The look didn’t suit her.</p><p>“Six,” she said, concern filling her voice, “ Six, are you alright? It seems to me that you might have caught that cold that Max told me was going around...”</p><p>Tris crouched down and said</p><p>“Honestly, I do think I a- am a b- bit- ... Atchtishioo! Atchtishioo!” Tris paused to turn and sneeze into her cupped hands, “ Excuse me, sorry. I do think I’m a bit under the weather, but I’m gonna be fine, ok? You need to concentrate on getting through initiation.”</p><p>“Bless you,” Amy and Four said at the same time.</p><p>“Ok,” Amy said,” Just know I’m here if you need anything, ‘kay Six”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tris said, wanting this conversation to end, “Now go show me what you’ve got!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did really well with that, you know,” Four told Tris, “I was half expecting you to tell her off or worse, but you handled it better than I would have.”</p><p>“Th- tha-... Atchtishioo!” Tris tried to thank him but sneezed into her hands instead.</p><p>“Bless you. No need to thank me, by the way,” Four said</p><p>At that, Tris started to walk around the initiates, giving pointers such as: Keep your feet shoulder- width apart, and Put your whole body into it!</p><p> </p><p>Soon she passed a transfer named Dave, who was really good at combat. She made a mental note to ask about his former faction- she could imagine him in Erudite. Tris tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.</p><p>“Hey, Dave. I just wanted to let you know that... Atchtishiyoo!”</p><p>Tris sneezed into her hands, turning away</p><p>“Sorry, I was gonna say that you’re doing really well, keep it up!” She quickly apologised and finished her sentence.</p><p>“Bless you! I will, thanks Six!” Came the boy’s reply. He seemed really excited and proud to have been complimented by an instructor. Tris smiled. She hadn’t seen innocence like that since she was a little girl from Abegnation.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough training had finished for the day, and Four dismissed the initiates.</p><p>“Do you wanna go to dinner, babe, or would you prefer me bring it to our apartment?” Four asked, knowing Tris didn’t feel well.</p><p>“Let’s go eat with the initiates, I feel well enough to socialise,” Tris replied</p><p>So they followed the initiates downstairs. When they got there, Four practically forced Tris to sit down and went to get both of their dinners himself, as he didn’t want Tris to wear herself out standing in the line</p><p> </p><p>“Atchtishioo! Atchtishioo! Atchtishioo!” Tris sneezed into her cupped hands, and then blushed because, not only were all of the initiates within earshot, but all her friends, Max and Lauren were at the table with her.</p><p>“Bless you!” Amy, Lola, Jax , Dave, Max, Lauren, Uriah and Zeke said</p><p>“Are you alright Six?” Max asked, concerned, “Have you caught that horrid cold that’s been going around? You should have told me! I’m sure Four would’ve been able to do his job by himself...”</p><p>“Max,Max! Yes I’m a bit unwell, but I can work with it. Anyway I had to be there today because it was introductions. I would agree with you if we had been doing knife- throwing or teaching them how to shoot guns, but we were just seeing how well they could punch!” Tris exploded, sending her into a fit of painful chesty coughing, in turn making everyone on the table angry at Max. Shouts of ‘Look what you’ve done now’ and ‘I was just trying to help’ could be heard, and no-one even thought to help Tris.</p><p> </p><p>Four rushed back to the table with the plates when he heard the ruckus. He saw Tris fighting not to black out from not being able to breathe. He put the trays on the table and rushed to her aid, thumping her back and helping her take sips of her water, until she became alert enough to hold the bottle. By now, all the initiates were whispering, and a few were covering their ears.</p><p>“Enough!” Four roared, “ Are you all cowardly babies? Yes, Max, you were trying to help Six, and I respect that, but you should have realised that I had it under control. And to the rest of you, you should know when to step down from a fight: when someone who had no say in the matter gets hurt. She nearly passed out! She couldn’t breathe! Now someone tell me exactly how this happened, and how all of you broke one of Dauntless’ main rules - to nip any petty arguments in the bud before anyone gets seriously hurt!”</p><p>At this point, the whole cafeteria was silent, frozen.</p><p> </p><p>Then, everyone at the table took turns to apologise to Four and Tris, and then Four shouted</p><p>“Carry on with what you were doing, initiates “</p><p>This was a signal for all of them to start eating. Tris noticed that there was more cake on her tray than actual food, and looked over to Four, who shrugged and whispered</p><p>“I thought you’d want comfort food.”</p><p>He wasn’t wrong, Tris found out as she wolfed down her main meal before devouring her cake. After that, she stood up, muffled a sneeze into her elbow and took her tray to be washed up, before heading to her and Four’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>It was still quite early, so she decided to start on the reports that her and Four had to do on the initiates to give to Max, who ranked everyone. She started with Dave’s, adding a note about the verbal positive feedback she gave him earlier. Soon, Tobias walked in, having finished his own food, and saw her typing up the report, which caused him to shake his head and run his hand through his short hair in exasperation.</p><p>“Tris, go to bed,” he sighed, realising that Tris wouldn’t be convinced by that, “You’re not well, and you need to get better. That means you need to rest.”</p><p>“Fine, then,” Tris replied, and walked into the master bedroom. She got in the bed, and was soon sound asleep.</p><p> </p><p>If only she knew she would have a sick boyfriend to take care of in the morning...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>